DESCUBRIENDO LO MEJOR
by Tsunako Nakahara
Summary: que sucederia si un demonio que ha vivido toda su vida solo para resolver enigmas, descubriera que quizas hay cosas mas importantes, cuando este investigando un asesinato misterioso, se encontratara con su nuevo desafio
1. ¿ que es el amor?

Luna: Bueno aquí traigo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic...``^^:

Neuro: Saludos…

Luna: (O o O)!!!!!! No lo puedo creer... (Suspiro exagerado), Eres ¿¿ Nougami Neuro?? El detective demoniaco….wow. Es un honor, dime ¿que haciendo por aquí?

Neuro: ¬¬… Yo nada más vine porque escuche que alguien iba a escribir sobre mí,

Luna: entiendo… (Suspiro de nuevo)

Neuro: (le brillan los ojos de manera demoníaca)..., Se me ha ocurrido algo, tú serás mi sirviente nº 3... (Sonrisa malévola)

Luna: Y tu crees que te voy a hacer caso ¿no?.. Jajajajaja, que te habrás creído, y encima te apareces sin ser invitado.

Neuro: (mostrando sus garras)… créeme si lo harás... (Tomando a Luna por el cuello)

Luna: Me—ess-tass asfixi—cian—ddo….Déjame!!!!!

Neuro: (soltándola)… para que veas que no puedes desafiarme… muajajajajaja

Luna: Ya vas a ver me vengare (T.T)…, Será mejor que dejemos nuestra charla para después, desearía que leyeran antes algunas aclaraciones para entender mejor mi historia

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas /// serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

PRIMER CAPITULO:

UN DIA NORMAL:

Como todas las tardes, después de salir de la escuela Yako Katsuragi, se dirigía hacia su particular trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar tan siquiera a la mitad su camino, una conocida voz grito su nombre:

Susumi: ¡Yakooooo! ¡Espérame¡

La rubia deteniéndose, voltea y ve a su mejor amiga correr a toda prisa a su encuentro,

HOLA, ¿ocurrió algo?...

Susumi: Bueno si… Hiro-san, me pidió que te dijera que vayas mas tarde al parque que esta frente a tu casa, porque te tiene una sorpresa

Yako: (O.o), ¿En serio?, no me lo puedo creer… (Sonrojándose), ohh estoy tan emocionada, tu sabes que desde hace tiempo me gusta mucho.

Susumi: siiiii esta es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies.

Yako: pues si pero… (Suena su celular), como reacción instantánea mira su reloj...

Que ¡tragedia!, llego tarde //... me va ha matar…//, sabes Susumi tengo que irme

Nos vemos luego, a y gracias por avisarme lo de Hiro, (sale corriendo tipo maratón)

----------------------------EN LA PUERTA DE LA OFICINA----------------------------------

Yako: ¿Que hago ?... piensa YAKO piensa,… lo mejor es que entre de una vez…, entonces ella abre la puerta y antes que pudiera decir algo una garra la toma por la cabeza y la empuja contra la pared.

Neuro: ¿quien te crees para hacerme esperar? Todavía con la mano- garra en su cara

Yako: Lo ssiento Nero, me distraje un poco, por favor déjame ya

El demonio de mirada extraña soltó una carcajada y la hizo a un lado, volviendo el a sentarse a mirar por la gran ventana que adornaba el lugar

Godai: Ya llegue...

Neuro: aquí ya nadie respeta la puntualidad...¬¬

Godai: Es que nosotros somos "gente ocupada", tenemos nuestros asuntos personales

Neuro: que puede ser mas importante que el trabajo... solo son excusas

Godai: ¿trabajo?, como puedes vivir tan engañado, te sorprendería saber que hay cosas más muchos más interesantes que el trabajo.

Neuro: pues dime cuales son

Godai: no se quizás pasarla bien, con los amigos o pues alguien mas.

Se fija que Neuro no ha entendido bien

AHH maldita sea iré al punto, me refería a una mujer…// vaya hombre mas raro//, no me vas a decir que nunca en tu vida te has interesado entablar una relación

Neuro: Pues…NO

Godai se cae para atrás tipo anime

Neuro se pone a reflexionar en las palabras de su esclavo, según lo que el había entendido, lo que había descrito Godai podría ser las veces que el (aun estando en el infierno), se fijaba en esas atractivas demonias cuando visitaba las aguas termales infernales, pero la verdad nunca les había hecho mucho caso, estaba demasiado interesado en sus misterios…

Y ASI es como nuestro demonio se queda perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se da cuenta que ya es muy tarde y que sus compañeros se habían retirado desde hacia bastante rato.

Se sorprende y empieza un monologo:

No puede porque siento que el esclavo nº 2 tiene razón, no no puede ser me estoy volviendo loco, es imposible que alguien quiera estar con otra persona solo porque quiere hacerlo, tiene que ser algo mas pero… vaya sentimientos humanos desde cuando comencé a tenerlos…

Para olvidarse de sus pensamientos decide molestar a su esclava, ya que lo entretiene tanto y en verdad disfruta de torturarla, sale del edificio, se dirige hacia su casa, no la encuentra., percibe que se encuentra cerca, observa detenidamente todo el lugar y su atención se fija en el parque de enfrente..

Se acerca sigilosamente, como para asustarla, pero se detiene al ver una extraña escena – al menos para el---, ve que Yako se encuentra con otro muchacho y este le entrega un pequeño paquete, de repente ve como los dos jóvenes se van acercando y juntan sus labios, por unos instantes, (Neuro se sorprende aun mas), sigue mirando a la pareja, estan sentados abrazados, muy confortados, parecen disfrutar mucho de la presencia tanto uno como del otro.

(Neuro se retira melancólico), no deja de pensar que es eso que causa tanto alboroto y que hace que la gente se sienta feliz.

Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo

Díganme que les pareció, si les gusto, si ya no quieren que escriba

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!

HASTA LA PROXIMA ``^^


	2. un encuentro inesperado

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas /// serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo:

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA OFICINA:

Neuro se encontraba bastante pensativo por lo que había presenciado ayer, su ser no había procesado correctamente toda la información.

Sin darse cuenta, ya era hora de que llegaran sus ayudantes.

Yako y Godai se presentaron puntuales a diferencia del día anterior, la verdad era que les había aterrorizado ver nuevamente a su superior molesto, los dos saludaron como corresponde.

Godai: Buenas, ya llegue

Yako: Buenas tardes…

El demonio ni se inmuto, solo que al recordar esa escena tan rara quiso preguntar a su sirviente nº 1

Oye Yako…

Yako: si Neuro ¿sucede algo?, pero antes de decir nada el se lo piensa mejor y se queda callado…

No no era nada, olvídalo

Antes de que Yako pudiese opinar algo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años, que notablemente se encontraba bastante perturbado.

Dirigiéndose a Yako: Hola, disculpe, mí nombre es Haku Riatsu ¿es la famosa detective Katsuragi Yako?

Yako: si soy yo, ¿en que le podemos ayudar?

Neuro permanece callado, ha percibido un fuerte misterio.

Haku: Bueno si verán, no se si han oído en las noticias pero ha habido un asesinato muy extraño hace tres días, La victima era mi hermano Aido Riatsu, por favor ayúdenme la policía no ha dado todavía con el paradero del agresor, les pagare bien sus servicios.

Neuro: (parándose al lado de Yako), no se preocupe, mi sensei hará todo lo que pueda, (mira a la rubia con ese extraño resplandor verde de sus ojos).

Yako: -_-U… Si...si.

Haku: se lo agradezco mucho.

Neuro: pero debería explicarnos mejor la situación, por ejemplo si su hermano tenia enemigos, o estuviera involucrado con personas peligrosas

Haku: pues sospechosos tengo bastantes, tenia amistades muy extrañas, se relacionaba con gente poco convencional, no se si me he explicado bien.

Neuro: ¿seria mas especifico?

Haku: bueno pues están tres de sus mejores amistades, que nunca me inspiraron mucha confianza, por un lado esta Jitoru, , su mejor amigo y la persona que esta mas cerca de el, pienso que secretamente le tenia mucha envidia porque mi hermano era bastante trabajador y dentro de seis días lo nombrarían el empleado del mes, quizás Jitoru estaba bastante influenciado por su prometida desde que la conocí supe que era bastante ambiciosa, si esa tipa nunca me cayo muy bien, también es una potencial sospechosa.

(Se queda un momento sin habla, con la mirada perdida)

Yako: Sospechas de alguien más, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Haku: si detective…hay una mujer, Katsumi, ella era de confianza para mi hermano, la trataba como si fuese de la familia, pero ella es pues algo inusual en su forma de ser, le confieso que hasta veces me daba un poco de miedo.

Yako: (OoO)!!! Y eso ¿Por qué?

Haku: no me malinterprete, es una chica realmente hermosa, puedo asegurar que tiene medio millón de pretendientes, que digo no solamente hermosa es casi perfecta diría yo,

Es dedicada a su trabajo, sobresaliente, por su agudeza y manera calculadora de ver las cosas.

Neuro: /// que interesante ///

Haku: solamente que tiene una personalidad realmente bastante fría, las veces que hablaba con ella era distante como si no le interesada lo que le estaba diciendo, recuerdo que se lo comente a mi hermano, pero el me dijo que ella siempre había sido así, admiraba en ella su manera de ver las cosas y que posiblemente su comportamiento se debía a que en su corazón estaba sumida en la tristeza y la soledad.

Neuro: ¿puedes llevarnos con los que tu crees son sospechosos?...

Haku: por supuesto

Neuro: (dirigiéndose a Yako): esto será bastante divertido

NEURO, YAKO, GODAI, HAKU SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA EMPRESA DONDE TRABAJABA SU HERMANO, PARA ENTREVISTAR A JITORU, PERO AL LLEGAR SE ENCUENTRAN A LOS TRES SOSPECHOSOS HABLANDO AFUERA DEL GRAN EDIFICIO. ---Ósea a Jitoru, su prometida MAYU y a Katsumi---

Haku se acerca con Neuro y Yako.

Hola Jitoru, Mayu, Katsumi, quiero presentarles a los detectives que contrate para por fin saber quien es el maldito que mato a mi hermano, son Yako Katsuragi y su asistente Neuro Nougami.

Jitoru y Mayu: Hola que tal encantados de conocerlos ``^^``, (extendiéndoles la mano a cada uno).

Katsumi: (con dejo de indiferencia): es un placer.

Haku: que extraño,

Jitoru: ¿que es extraño?

Haku: es que estaba comentado a los detectives que ustedes tres eran los mas cercanos a mi hermano, y que tal vez pudieran entrevistarlos por si acaso tuvieran o conocieran a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Aido, íbamos a ir a buscarlos uno por uno pero me han sorprendido, no pensé que los encontraría tan rápido.

A Jitoru y Mayu pues lo comprendo que viniera para visitarte pero me extraña que Katsumi este aquí.

Katsumi: lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, a ti no te debe importar, creo que mejor me retiro Jitoru, Mayu, detectives, cuando dijo este se dirigió en especial a Neuro, que aunque no lo demostrara había llamado su atención…(y lanzando mirada asesina) Haku.

Mayu: discúlpenla ella es así...¬¬ La mayoría del tiempo.

Haku: ¿que hacia aquí?

Jitoru: solo estaba de paso, nos encontramos de casualidad, cuando Mayu y yo íbamos a la cafetería a comer algo… ¿quisieran acompañarnos?

Yako: (contentísima): SI ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!

Dejen REVIEWS

Fin de la primera parte

Lean ¡!!!


	3. una amarga verdad

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas /// serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

-------------------- -------------- EN LA CAFETERIA ------------------------------------------

JITORU, MAYU, HAKU, YAKO Y NEURO, ESCOGEN UNA MESA Y SE SIENTAN PARA CHARLAR, INMEDIATAMENTE YAKO, PIDE UN CENTENAR DE PASTELES DE CREMA…

JITORU: Es una excelente idea que hayas contratado a la detective mas famosa de por aquí…

YAKO: (Con un pastel en la boca)… no es par a tantoo.

HAKU: si la verdad quiero aclarar de una vez quien mato a mi pobre hermano. (SACA UN BOLIGRAFO VERDE con unas marcas extrañas de su bolsillo)

Creo que a los detectives les ayudaría mucho tener sus números de celular por si se presentara una emergencia ¿no creen?

NEURO: /// ¿Una emergencia?////

… la pareja empieza a dictar sus números a Yako……

JITORU: la verdad es que todavía no puedo creer que Aido ya no este con nosotros, era mi mejor amigo y lo considerare siempre mi hermano, nunca olvidare todas las veces en que nos divertíamos en secreto, nuestras aventuras, detective Katsuragi por favor le pido que atrape al culpable.

MAYU: era un buen amigo

YAKO (conmovida por las palabras de Jitoru): no te preocupes lo atraparemos.

HAKU: muchas gracias por expresarse así de Aido, se nota que lo apreciaban mucho, pero a pesar de que Katsumi era considerada por mi hermano como si fuera de la familia, no veo que ella este muy afectada.

MAYU: Si lo esta, lo que pasa es que sabes como es ella, trata siempre de parecer fuerte.

HAKU: (con desconfianza), será como dices tu

NEURO: saben la sensei dice que seria una buena idea ir a ver la escena del crimen, y además tener una charla con su amiga Katsumi.

¿No es así sensei?

YAKO: ¿QUE? Yo dije eso

Neuro la mira con ojos asesinos….

Así es quiero ir a la escena del crimen y a hablar con Katsumi -_-U

NEURO: ¿Donde podemos encontramos a su amiga?

MAYU: Hummm...… pues ella es una modista en una prestigiosa tienda de modas… si no me equivoco sale como a las siete, les escribiré la dirección…

NEURO: La sensei se los agradece….

---------------------------------AFUERA DE LA CAFETERIA----------------------------------

Neuro le dice a Yako que mientras esperan que sean las siete, visitaran la escena del crimen, para eso llaman a Sasazuka, para que les mande información acerca del lugar exacto del delito.

-------------------------------EN LA CASA DE LA VICTIMA (AIDO) ---------------------

Neuro y Yako entran sigilosamente, al ingresar a la cocina (que es donde se cometió el crimen) ven claramente las manchas de sangre por todas partes, aunque estas ya han sido limpiadas por la policía.

Todo esta completamente desordenado, aparentemente no hay mas evidencia de la que ya se ha recogido, pero Neuro acude a unas de sus 777 herramientas demoníacas, y aparecen una especie de ojos que empiezan a correr por todas partes, al poco rato regresan y el demonio coge uno de los ojos y lo analiza…

NEURO: ya veo…

Se dirige hacia una pequeña rendija de una de las paredes de la cocina, estira su garra y saca un minúsculo trozo de un plástico verde.

YAKO: Me parece haber visto ese color en alguna otra parte, no se parece al material del lapicero de Haku…

No puede ser… no lo creo…

NEURO: Así es, veo que te estoy contagiando un poco de mi inteligencia

YAKO: ¿Tu inteligencia?, ¿cual?....¬¬`

Yako se arrepiente de sus palabras cuando ve que el demonio oji-verde acerca hacia ella una de sus garras y la toma por la cabeza

NEURO: ¿que es lo que dijiste?

YAKO: No nada…

NEURO: Ya son las siete, vamos a charlar con esa tal Katsumi

YAKO: pero pensé que ya habías encontrado al culpable. O.o

NEURO: Esto todavía no acaba… (Pone una Sonrisa malévola)


	4. descubriendo ¿ amor?

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas / serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

DE CAMINO A LA TIENDA DE MODAS "NEW YORK"….

NEURO Y YAKO, ENTRAN Y PREGUNTAN POR KATSUMI. UNA SEÑORITA MUY AMABLE LES DICE QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS, TERMINANDO UNOS DISEÑOS.

LA "AMABLE" SECRETARIA LES CONDUCE HASTA EL LUGAR Y VEN KATSUMI, SENTADA TRAS UN GRAN MOSTRADOR, EN EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN MUCHAS HOJAS DE DISEÑOS REGADAS POR TODO EL SITIO… Y ELLA MUY PENSATIVA, MORDISQUEANDO UN LAPIZ Y CORRIGIENDO UN BOCETO ENTONCES…

YAKO: Señorita Katsumi, buenas noches.

KATSUMI: (levanta la mirada), inmediatamente sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada verde esmeralda de Neuro, se pone un poco nerviosa.

Detectives, (con su habitual dejo de indiferencia) ¿ como están?, ¿que les trae por aquí?

NEURO: (mirándola fijamente), sino le importa queríamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, con respecto al caso.

KATSUMI: Pero no he terminado con esto.. /Están interrumpiéndome…/

YAKO: Señorita Katsumi solo será un momento, después no volveremos a molestarla.

KATSUMI: ¡Oh!, vaya esta bien, pero no aquí, no quiero que en mi trabajo hayan malinterpretaciones.

YAKO: ¿ Que le parece si hablamos en el restaurante de la esquina?, vamos yo invito ^^

KATSUMI: O.o… Bueno vamos pues.

NEURO SE ACERCA SIGILOSAMENTE A YAKO Y LE DICE: Porque siempre tenemos que ir a un lugar de comida…¬¬, que nunca piensas en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con alimentos.

YAKO: (), lo que pasa es que hemos estado yendo de un lado al otro, sin descansar, me dio hambre, además con eso de que no me quieres decir, que tenemos que hacer hablando con ella si el caso esta resuelto…

NEURO. ¬¬, paciencia ten paciencia, te dije que esto no acabado, algo sucederá, algo relacionado con esa mujer…

EN EL RESTAURANTE:

YAKO: bien señorita por favor pida lo que desee que yo pago… XD

KATSUMI: solo quiero algo de beber. No tengo hambre, una copa de vino tinto es mas que suficiente

YAKO: ¿ Esta segura?... bueno esta bien.. camarero camarero… si si Ud venga que queremos ordenar, haber… para la señorita traiga una copa de vino, para el ( señalando a Neuro) le trae, le trae… pues un vaso con agua..y para mi un bistec de carne con muchas papas fritas, una malteada de chocolate y de postre una pastel de arandanos… eso es todo…. Gracias..

NEURO Y KATSUMI: -_-U

NEURO. Pues empecemos, digame Katsumi ¿que relación tenia con Aido?

KATSUMI: El era mi mejor amigo… el único en esta tierra que no me juzgaba, no puedo entender porque alguien como el, tuvo que morir. _(una casi imperceptible lagrima asoma su rostro, Neuro la ve)

YAKO: no se preocupe atraparemos al culpable

NEURO: ¿¡Y como se lleva con el hermano de Aido, ?

KATSUMI: Con Haku, pues la verdad nunca hemos hablado mucho, yo siempre iba a visitar solo a Aido y nada mas.

YAKO: Sabe no quiero ser impertinente pero parece que Haku, le guarda un especial resentimiento, a ud. Katsumi. (comiendo un trozo de pastel)

KATSUMI: Si si lo he notado, pero yo nunca le hice nada… ( mira su reloj).. pero que tarde se ha hecho, debo marcharme ya.

YAKO: Si son más de la diez, bueno señorita Katsumi, le agradesco que nos haya acompañado.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL RESTAURANTE:

YAKO: bueno Neuro adiós… ¿ que estas viendo?...O.o… ahhhh..! ( se fija que la mirada del demonio esta dirigida hacia Katsumi que se aleja del lugar) picaron asi que la estas viendo.

¿ no me digas que te has enamorado?... y yo que pensé que demonios como tu no podrían hacerlo..

NEURO. Pero que idiotez estas diciendo Yako, enamorado, que es eso, no conozco el significado de esa frase humana. ¬¬ asi que mejor guardate tus comentarios ( mostrando su garra)

YAKO: T-T esta bien, Neuro yo ya me voy… nos vemos mañana… (SE VA.)

NEURO SE QUEDA PENSATIVO, TRATANDO DE AVERIGUAR QUE ES LO SIGUIENTE QUE PASARA, ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ESA MUJER, KATSUMI, EN TODO ESTO? Y SOBRE TODO MAS IMPORTANTE AUN, ¿POR QUE ELLA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN SU MAYOR PREOCUPACION'?

LE DAN VUELTAS EN LA CABEZA LAS PALABRAS DE YAKO: ¿NEURO ESTAS ENAMORADO?, SERIA ACASO ESTO CIERTO, PERO QUE SIGNIFICABA REALMENTE ESO, LE SONABA A LAS COSAS QUE LE CONTABA GODAI. NO ESTABA SEGURO TENDRIA QUE PREGUNTARLE A EL, MAÑANA, NO HA YAKO, SINO ELLA LE PERDERIA EL RESPETO…

PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EL TENIA UN IMPULSO MAS FUERTE, EL DE SEGUIRLA.. Y DECIDIO HACER CASO A ESE IMPULSO QUE LO ENLOQUECIA.

PODIA PERCIBIRLA, ESTABA LEJOS, PERO AUN ASI, LA SENTIA TAN VIVIDAMENTE, SE APRESURO.. HASTA QUE POR FIN DIO CON ELLA, ESTABA EN UN SUPERMARKERT, PROBABLEMENTE ESTABA COMPRANDO COMIDA Y LO SABIA PORQUE YAKO LE HABIA LLEVADO A UNO DE ESOS UNA VEZ.

ESPERO Y NUEVAMENTE INICIO SU PERSECUCIÓN, LA SIGUIO HASTA UN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS, ENTRO EL TAMBIEN SIGUILOSAMENTE, USANDO SU CAMUFLACION, LLEGO HASTA EL CUARTO PISO. / aquí debe vivir/, LA VIO DIRIGIRSE HASTA EL NUMERO 405.

EL CUERPO DE NEURO, ESTABA LLENO DE UNA ADRENALINA, QUE SOLO UN MISTERIO LE PRODUCIA, QUIZO ENTRAR PERO LE PARECIO QUE TALVEZ PODIA SER DESCUBIERTO, KATSUMI ERA UNA MUJER DEMASIADO AUDAZ. DECIDIO USAR UNA DE SUS 777 HERRAMIENTAS DEL INFIERNO, RAPIDAMENTE UN EXTRAÑA CLASE DE OJO SE DESLIZO POR LA PUERTA…

NEURO ESPERO UN TIEMPO PRUDENCIAL PARA LLAMAR A SU PECULIAR JUGUETE… DESPUES DE CASI UNA HORA, EL OJO REGRESO A EL.. NO RESISTIA LA EMOCION QUE LE EMBARGABA.

VISLUMBRO A KATSUMI

bueno hasta ahi dejo el suspenso... lean y dejen reviews XD


	5. ¿ le dire la verdad ?

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas / serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

Ella estaba ahí, sumida en pensamiento, se veía que estaba preocupada por algo, su rostro de aflicción la delataba, en esos momentos Neuro hubiera dado lo que sea por comprender un poco mejor los sentimientos humanos, pero ese siempre había sido el trabajo de su esclava numero uno además jamás le habían interesado tanto como en ese momento, de repente ella dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de arriba, deja caer pesadamente su mano para jalar el sueter que le cubria del frio, para dejar paso a un polo mas pequeño y pegado color blanco, se podía ver esas sensuales formas, y esto para nuestro demonio fue demasiado y tubo que dejar de mirar, se le vinieron a la cabeza, las aguas termales del infierno, donde solia pasar sus horas jugando con extraños seres mientras no comia misterios, recordaba la vez que había ido a espiar por simple curiosidad a las demonios femeninos, en las cercanías, el sin ser detectado, las había visto completamente desnudas, algunas con formas que abrían hecho delirar a los mortales.

Se pregunto aun mas confundido porque había recordado eso en ese momento…

A la mañana siguiente: OFICINA DE LA DETECTIVE YAKO KATSURAGI

NEURO: Como siempre aquí nadie respeta la puntualidad.¬¬

GODAI: Ya llegue

Neuro: Ve no digo…¬¬

¿ que te has creido tu para llegar tan tarde?

GODAI: pues tenia asuntos urgentes.. no me moles.. y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el demonio lo hecho a volar contra la pared..

GODAI: (X_X)

NEURO: ahhh .! por cierto, queria hacerte unas preguntas

GODAI: (x_X )… encima casi me matas… haber pues pregunta nomas….

NEURO. Tu siempre me has hablado de esas cosas del amor… y no se que mas

Y yo pues quiero saber mas acerca de eso, asi que esclavo numero 2 quiero que me des mas información..

GODAI: a bueno sobre eso… es un sentimiento que une a las personas, hace que quieran estar juntas, que se agraden, ¿que se deseen por no? XD… y que… O.o Espera un momento ¿sobre que acabas de preguntarme? Creo que no termino de comprender.

NEURO: no m extraña con tu inteligencia inferior, tus comentarios y opiniones no me interesan en lo absoluto pero sigue hablándome de eso. ¿ como debo hacer para acercarme a una humana y que esta también quiera estar conmigo.?

GODAI: plop. O.o / Ahora si no me lo creo/ pues las cosas que preguntas, como si no supieras, ni jamás hubieses estado con una …

NEURO : -_-u bueno es que yo soy un personaje muy ocupado..

GODAI: ¿Hombre de que planeta eres?

NEURO: / si supieras/ …( se queda pensativo) / Es verdad nunca estuve con alguien nisquiera con alguien de mi misma condición….pero los misterios son lo que realmente me importan, eso es debo seguir en vez de estar haciendo cosas de humanos, ¿desde cuando me volvi tan detestable?./

GODAI: bueno hombre estas de suerte, tu amigo Godai te ayudara *_* muahahaha, lo primero es que debes acercarte pero muéstrate amistoso, no te apresures…(nuevamente siente un fuerte impacto el en pecho) y va a dar nuevamente contra la pared.

NEURO: fue una tontería, cállate y olvidalo

En esos momentos entra YAKO:

YAKO: Godai san… ¿pero que te paso.. que ocurre aquí?

NEURO : Nada de nada, tómense la tarde libre, no los nesecito por ahora. ..( diciendo esto se va tirando la puerta y naturalmente rompiéndola)

YAKO: / Neuro/ ¿que pasa con el?, ni siquiera me regaño por llegar tarde… debe de estar molestándolo algo, no le veo asi desde lo de HAL..

EN LAS AFUERAS NEURO ESCAPA HACIA UN LUGAR UN PEQUEÑO PARQUE DESDE DONDE EL CIELO PARECE ADQUIRIR EL TONO DE LLAMAS DE FUEGO… un atardecer tan rojo como la sangre se aproxima…

NEURO: ¿ pero que rayos me pasa?, porque estoy tan molesto… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?.. debería volver al infierno para aclarar mis pensamientos…

PERCIBE UN AROMA CONOCIDO, SE SORPRENDE MUCHISIMO ES KATSUMI, QUE ESTA SENTADA UNAS BANCAS MAS ALLA… DE PRONTO ELLA LO VE, SUS MIRADAS SE ENCUENTRA..

KATSUMI TIMIDAMENTE BAJA LA CABEZA Y FINJE NO HABERLO VISTO…. NEURO NO SE CONTIENE Y SE ACERCA A ELLA

NEURO: ¿Katsumi que hace usted aquí?

KATSUMI: … Detective… pero porque me habla en ese tono… el parque es propiedad publica, yo ando por donde se me pegue la regalada gana ¿entiende?.¬¬

NEURO: no fue lo que quise decir / vaya mujer/ ….es que casi nadie viene, es demasiado vacio.. siempre, hay mucha tranquilidad y…

KATSUMI: pues yo vengo a contemplar ese hermoso atardecer rojo, hace que mi alma se alegre, me consuela.. y además no se porque le digo esto a alguien que es desconocido para mi..

NEURO: _( sorprendido por las palabras de Katsumi)… eso es lo mismo que pienso yo.. yo también le dije eso a una extraña… ni siquiera al gusa…. Digo a mi sensei ( sonrisita hipócrita) le hubiera dicho algo asi…. Pero agregando también vengo por lo mismo que usted—

KATSUMI: / este hombre… ¿ quien es este hombre?, porque me siento asi, solo con el/… bueno entonces hagamos compañía a nuestra soledad y contemplemos los dos este atardecer, solo por hoy.

NEURO: Katsumi…si tienes razón… / ¿que sucede conmigo?/

EL DEMONIO OJI- VERDE SE SIENTA JUNTO A ELLA., Y LOS DOS SIN HACER NINGUN MOVIMIENTO Y SIN DECIR MAS VEN HACIA EL NUEVO HORIZONTE, PREGUNTANDOSE QUE LES AGUARDA EN UN FUTURO.

UNA HORA Y MEDIA MAS TARDE…

NEURO SIGUE SILENCIOSAMENTE A KATSUMI YA ES DE NOCHE YENDO DE VUELTA AL BULLICIO CITADINO, LOS DOS ESTAN AGUSTO CON LA COMPAÑÍA DEL OTRO, SIN DECIR UNA PALABRA… TALVEZ LOS DEMONIOS TENGAN UNA ESPECIE DE CORAZON…

SE PARAN EN UNA ESQUINA..

KATSUMI: bueno es hora de marcharme , mi casa queda muy cerca…

NEURO: Lo se…. (x_x), digo que si estamos aquí, es porque vives cerca, si eso , eso quize decir)

KATSUMI: (o.O).. como digas… /este tipo parece que me ha seguido anteriormente, le parecere sospechosa de la muerte de Aido? O es que el…. No no no Katsumi no pienses esas cosas/…

Bueno me marcho adiós… detective… mejor dicho Neuro adiós… ( le lanza una mirada matadora) XD

NEURO LA VE IRSE NUEVAMENTE, QUIZAS SEA ESTA LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGA… SIN PENSARLO EL DEMONIO SE AVALANZA SOBRE KATSUMI Y LA ABRAZA…( RECORDEMOS QUE EL AUN TIENE ESOS GUANTES NEGROS PUESTOS Y ELLA NO SABE NADA ACERCA DE SU MALEVOLA CONDICION)

KATSUMI: ¿Que haces?... ( luchando contra el, dándole ) suéltame ¿que te has creido?... suéltame…/ pero en realidad no me molesta/

SE HACE UN SILENCIO SEPULCRAL… KATSUMI DEJA DE LUCHAR CONTRA EL… SE SIENTE EN LAS NUBES,, COMO NUNCA, ES UNA ABRAZO EXTRAÑO, DEMASIADO VIOLENTO Y TOSCO, TAN FUERTE

KATSUMI: Neuro ¿que haces?

NEURO: ni yo lo se bien, solo es un instinto algo que nació dentro mio, KATSUMI desde el dia en que te conoci, me sentí extrañamente atraído hacia ti, después solo pensaba en ti, deseaba tanto estar contigo…. Lo que digo es cierto no entiendo nada de lo que me esta pasando, solo se que es algo que ya no puedo reprimir mas, aunque si supieras lo que soy talvez te alejarías de mi…me odiarías…

KATSUMI: Neuro.. tu… ( se comienza a reir), sabes yo tampoco se lo que pasa, pero lo que si se es que me gusta y que tu también me interesas mucho…

NEURO: RECORDO LAS ESCENAS DE LAS NOVELAS DE YAKO, RECORDO LO QUE HABIA VISTO EN EL PARQUE A ELLA Y A ESE MUCHACHO…. JUNTARON SUS LABIOS.. EN SEÑAL DE QUE LES GUSTABA ESTAR EN COMPAÑÍA UNO DEL OTRO, ADEMAS LE DIO UN REGALO, ESO PODRIA RESOLVERSE MAS TARDE, DECIDIO PROBAR LO PRIMERO Y ENTONCES….

LOS LABIOS DE NEURO SE ENTRELAZARON TORPEMENTE CON LOS DE ELLA, ERA UN SENTIMIENTO DESESPERADO, CON MUCHA FUERZA, KATSUMI CORRESPONDIA TAMBIEN. LENTAMENTE SE CONVIERTIO EN UN BESO APASIONADO, NO EXISTIO EL TIEMPO ESA NOCHE ENTRE LOS DOS, NI QUE EL NO FUESE HUMANO…

LENTAMENTE SE SEPARARON, Y NEURO BAJO LA CABEZA Y DE REPENTE SU RSOTRO ADQUIRIO UN TONO DE MELANCOLIA Y TRISTEZA

NEURO: Katsumi me importas mucho, y por lo tanto, debes saber quien soy yo, hay algo que debes saber acerca de mi…. Pero no es el momento


	6. enredos

1º: lo que esta en paréntesis serán acciones de los personajes

2º lo que esta, entre estas barritas / serán pensamientos.

3º Ultimo pero no menos importante, no me pertenece nada de Majin tantei Nougami Neuro

Al día siguiente de camino a Modas Nueva York….

KATSUMI: / vaya pero que día más loco el de ayer, porque lo he besado?, me atreví a hacerlo. se sintió tan bien, aunque fue demasiado rudo / auuuu..(Chocándose con alguien) Fíjate por donde vas, pedazo de…

HAKU: Hay lo siento tanto Katsumi / si como no/, pero mira que gran coincidencia, eres justo la persona quien estaba buscando

KATSUMI: ¿Tu? Buscándome a mí, vaya eso si es nuevo, se puede saber ¿que quieres conmigo?

HAKU: Mira Katsumi, no te hagas la loca, se muy bien que ayer te encontraste con el detective, parece que estas usando tus múltiples dotes para persuadirlo, no te saldrás con la tuya, confiesa de una buena vez que tu mataste a mi hermano.

KATSUMI: (un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo) / como puede saber que ayer estuve con Neuro, me ha estado siguiendo, esto va mal, estoy en peligro puedo sentirlo/ , pero que rayos haces siguiéndome Haku, y como me sales con una acusación semejante, yo quería mucho a tu hermano, no te permitiré que me difames de ese modo.

HAKU: Siempre haciéndote la víctima, cuando es que cambiaras, sigue negándote a tu destino, la vida da muchas vueltas… hasta pronto (le sonríe maliciosamente y se va)

KATSUMI: /Haku ha enloquecido, debería tal vez hablar con los detectives, debería decirles por qué el me profesa un odio especial, debería pero no, ya con mis acciones soy la principal sospechosa no quiero más problemas/ Y por su culpa llegare muy tarde al trabajo ¬¬ genial.

KATSUMI SE VA AL TRABAJO…..

- EN EL DESPACHO DE NEURO Y YAKO-

NEURO ESTA SENTADO MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA, ABSORTO EN PENSAMIENTOS, MIENTRAS GODAI MIRA LA TELEVISION RIENDOSE ESCANDALOSAMENTE, Y YAKO JUGUETEA CON AKANE-CHAN CUANDO DE REPENTE…

Golpeando la puerta entra Haku, muy alterado.

HAKU: detectives, ha pasado una semana y no veo que estén haciendo ningún tipo de progreso en el caso de Aido, hasta cuando se quedaran sin hacer nada.

YAKO: (asustada)… tranquilo, estamos esperando por una buena razón

HAKU: no hay razones que los justifiquen, la culpable es Katsumi, ella lo mato, ¿ella es la culpable, están difícil de ver?

YAKO: no deberías de hacer una acusación tan seria, sin tener pruebas primero, además Katsumi quería mucho a tu hermano como para hacerlo algo malo….

NEURO: para que este tranquilo la sensei y yo iremos a conversar con la señorita Katsumi, cuando ella salga de su centro de labores, ¿verdad sensei?

YAKO: -.-U … Sii claro que si iremos.

HAKU: eso espero, y actúen con prontitud, detectives…( sale pegándo portazo)

GODAI: ese tío sí que esta demente.

ESE MISMO DIA, EN LA NOCHE NEURO Y YAKO AGUARDAN A QUE KATSUMI TERMINE SU DIA LABORAL, DE PRONTO LA MIRADA DEL TOMA UN RESPLANDOR ESPECIAL…

YAKO: Katsumi-san ¿Cómo esta? Bueno…. Disculpe que la molestemos otra vez, pero tenemos que hablar con usted muy urgentemente.

KATSUMI: detectives buenas noches, hablar conmigo /seguro Haku tiene algo que ver/ uhmm no entiendo de que quieren hablar conmigo, pensé que ya les había contado todo lo que se.

YAKO: si eso ya lo sabemos, pero bueno lo que pasa es que en la mañana recibimos la visita de Haku Riatsu y nos dijo algunas cosas acerca de usted.

KATSUMI: supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que a él no le agrado verdad, esa es la causa por la que esta asi. Yo no le hice nada para que me tratara de esa forma. / debo irme ahora /Si me disculpan tengo demasiado papeleo por hacer y deseo ir a descansar, asi que me retiro… (cruza la pista y desaparece entra la multitud).

YAKO: U_U vaya es muy difícil tratar con ella, Neuro, porque te quedaste callado, debiste decir algo, me quede sola y no le puede ganar.

NEURO: te dije que tuvieras paciencia (le enseña la mano garra, con su habitual sonrisa), sirviente ya puedes irte, no te necesito mas por esta noche, desaparece.

YAKO: está bien, sabes últimamente algo va mal contigo, creo que estas empezando a cambiar(se va )

-ENTRADA-APARTAMENTO DE KATSUMI-

KATSUMI, TRATA DE ABRIR SU PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA MUY NERVIOSA, LAS LLAVES SE LE CAEN Y UNA MANO MUY FAMILIAR, LAS RECOGE.

NEURO: se te cayo esto, dime hay alguna razón en especial por la que estés ¿tan preocupada?

KATSUMI: Neuro que demonios haces tu aquí. ¿ me seguiste verdad? /ahora todo el mundo me acosa, muy bien u_u/

NEURO: ( toma la llaves y las guía hacia el picaporte, las gira lentamente y abre la puerta), quiero saber porque Haku Riatsu te odia.

KATSUMI: Ya les dije que no se la razón, desearía que me dejaras de hostigar con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Y te pido que me dejes en paz.

NEURO: (avanza lentamente, haciéndola retroceder, hacia el interior del departamento) se que no quieres eso Katsumi, tienes que decirme la verdad, (cierra la puerta detrás de el).

KATSUMI: Neuro sal de mi departamento, ahora mis… (se ve interrumpida por un tipo de abrazo propiciado por el demonio oji-verde)

NEURO: (comienza a bajar tirantes del polo de ella), esta noche me lo diras todo. ( la besa con furia) no intentes resistirte a lo inevitable.( respondiendo al forcejeo)

KATSUMI: / ¿qué me sucede?, no entiendo el punto en que comenzó esta extraña situación, pero no quiero oponerme (comienza a acariciar el cabello de Neuro) como fue que llegue a quererte y a desearte tanto.

(Una ráfaga de calor empieza a recorrer su cuerpo, lentamente llega a un estado sofocante, que se vuelve más y más doloroso, entra un éxtasis de amor y pasión, siente como rasguña su piel, ella gime cada vez aumentado la intensidad, correspondiendo caricias, de pronto todo su entorno comienza a sentirse muy lejano, la situación, el, la persona más inusual que hubiera podido conocer, y finalmente nada, todo se torna blanco)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

KATSUMI: (despertando) /que mal, me duele todo el cuerpo, es que me cai o que paso. ¬¬ / (se da cuenta que está en su sala, completamente desnuda a excepción de la sabana que se acomoda a sus formas y en el suelo)

NEURO: ¿cuánto más pensabas dormir?

KATSUMI: (sonrojándose de manera extrema) tu… yo… anoche, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

NEURO: es difícil de explicarlo, (poniéndose la camisa y su chaqueta azul) apresúrate y come algo necesitas reponer tus energías.

KATSUMI: Pero… ¿qué horas es? (mirando el reloj de pared) o noooo nooo son las 9 de la mañana, mi trabajo, que hare ya estoy muy tarde, necesito arreglarme (corriendo al cuarto de baño) Neuro porque no me despertaste….. yo.. / Pero que es esto/ (mirando el espejo y lanzando unos gritos) mi cuerpo que le paso, auuuch, duele. Tengo moretones por todos lados!

NEURO: (mirando fijamente a Katsumi) Pues…

KATSUMI: u_u no espera creo que no lo quiero saber, es mejor asi, las cosas anoche o_o fueron demasiado raras, es demasiado para mí.

NEURO: Ahora me dirás lo de Haku

KATSUMI: si no hay más remedio… Hace un tiempo atrás Haku, el… me confeso su amor, pero no podía corresponderle, asi que lo rechacé, desde ese momento su actitud conmigo cambio. Y Aido… el también me hablo acerca de sus sentimientos, lamentablemente tampoco sentía nada por el, y se lo dije, pero a diferencia de Haku el no cambio conmigo, es más hasta nos volvimos mejores amigos.

NEURO: Ya veo… Bueno debo retirarme la sensei seguro se molestara conmigo sino voy rápido, también hay algo que quisiera mostrarte, pero será a su tiempo, tal vez después me tengas miedo.

KATSUMI: (con la vista hacia el piso)…Neuro yo… (Ve que el ya no está) desapareció, pero si estaba justo aquí. ¿Cómo hace esas cosas?, será mejor que intente ir a trabajar, inventando una buena excusa.


End file.
